


Don't say goodbye

by linbgay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy Friendship, M/M, Smitten Draco Malfoy, Smitten Harry, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linbgay/pseuds/linbgay
Summary: Draco and Harry meet one last time before Harry sacrifices himself during the Battle of Hogwarts.---Part of whumptober 2020!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 134
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Don't say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober day 8: “Don’t Say Goodbye” | Abandoned | Isolation
> 
> A little twist on the subject, I couldn't let it end in pain!

Draco was going to be sick. Vincent was dead, Pansy was locked up, lord knows where his parents where and Harry Potter hated him. Draco knew that Harry would hate him, knew that their stolen kissed and nights spent giggling to each other meant nothing to Harry, not if it truly came down to it. Not that Draco thinks he deserves forgiveness, he couldn't explain to Harry what it was like, didn't want to bother him with his own fears, not when he was preparing to kill the man Draco had to swear his life to. He thought he was doing the right thing, giving Longbottom hints as to how he could protect himself and others, pretending not to know Harry when he got captured, even though he would know those eyes everywhere. 

Those eyes, those damn emerald green eyes, that haunted his every dream and his every waking moment. There was always something so _sad_ in Harry's eyes, something lonely. Draco still remembered the way those eyes looked at him when they woke up together, soft and open. He knew he was never going to see those eyes look at him like that again. 

The sound of a wail broke through his memories, his eyes blinking open. Draco stood at the top of the staircase leading to the great hall, the hall that used to be filled with laughter and chatter now turned into a ginormous burial ground. He knew he wouldn't be welcome amongst the grieving families, even when Longbottom passed him and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, he knew he couldn't dare show his face there. Not when he was directly responsible for the battle, for the war. Dumbledore would've never let it get this far, this he knew. Not a day went by where he didn't regret saying yes to the dark lord. As more people passed him, the ringing in his ears grew louder and louder, their spiteful words slowly being drowned out. 

He turned around, almost as in a trance and started walking to the other side of the castle, towards the greenhouses, so that at least he might be able to leave, to at least let these people, his classmates, grieve without the presence of a _traitor_ amongst them. He broke into a run, hot tears washing away the dust and soot that were still on his face after the Fire, that horrible moment. He could still feel Harry's body pressed against his, his eyes full of anger and his voice that broke when he said his name. Victor's screams as he was burnt alive, the fear and anger in Goyle's eyes. The screams of Pansy as she was dragged away, of Blaise as he begged Draco to come to help him. The air felt to slow down around him, as he sped up, his long legs carrying him out of the hallways, out of the castle, out, out, _out_.

He didn't know where he was, it was dark, gods, it was so dark. The air was cold, his ragged breath coming out as little smoke clouds. All he knew was cold, hurt and dark. 

He was about to start running again when he suddenly saw a light, probably a wand, coming towards him. He scrambled up, backwards, into the forest. The leaves and bushes scratched his hands and arms, ripped his shirt. The light got closer, a face came into his view and Draco's stomach dropped. The dark lord's voice echoed in his years " _Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonour. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me._ "

Draco cursed, of course, Harry would see this as the only solution, of course, he would think giving his life would be the only way to make sure nobody else died. He stood up, ignoring the aching burn in his legs. "Potter!" He yelled, "What do you _think_ you're doing here? I knew you were an idiot but I didn't realize it was this bad."

Harry jumped, his sad eyes softening slightly when he spotted Draco, before becoming hard and angry again. "I'm doing what's right, Malfoy. Not all of us only think of ourselves when we do something." He bit back, but there was something in his tone, something scared and Draco's heart broke all over again. "God, Harry, I- I know I should've been better but please, please don't do this. If not for me, do it for Weaslette, or Gran-" 

"No," Harry interrupted him, "No Draco, you don't get to do this to me. You don't get to ask things of me, not anymore. Don't you dare say their names, not when you could've pretended everything from happening. If you had just talked to me, Gods Draco, I thought you at least cared about me. Goodbye, Malfoy" Harry pushed past him, walking deeper into the forest. 

"Harry?" Draco ran after him, "Harry please, just. Don't do this. Please, don't leave me too. Harry? Just wait! Please, just listen to me!" He tripped over a branch, watching Harry's retreating figure getting swallowed up by the darkness of the forest. "Harry? Come back, please, don't say goodbye, I love you! Please, Please come back," his face crumpled up, tears starting back up, sobs only getting interrupted by soft I love you's, a confession whispered too late, as Harry Potter left him behind for the last time. 

\---

Draco didn't remember stumbling back to the castle, he didn't remember joining the rest of the students on one side of the courtyard. All he remembers is Harry's limp body, his _corpse_ , being carried by Hagrid. He vaguely recognized Granger's voice as she called out to Harry, most of the students being drowned out by the memory of Harry's last words to him. The memory of his warm body, his soft lips, the way he somehow always smelt of cinnamon and warmth. His own tears started rolling down his cheeks once again. He felt Luna Lovegood's hand in his, her own body trembling with sobs too as he pulled her into a hug. Luna had always known about him, about his relationship with Harry. 

"Draco, Draco, come here," he heard his father whisper yell at him, "please." That was his mother, his dear mother who he would do close to anything for. Anything but this. He buried himself in Luna's arms, and she tightened her arms around him, keeping him grounded. He looked up, the warmth of his _friends_ behind him, giving him strength, as he looked at his father and, for the first time in his life, told him "no." Lucius Malfoy's face turned hard and angry immediately, Draco flinched when he saw the pure Hate in his father's eyes. "Well, that's disappointing, really Lucius, you told me you raised him well." The monster in the courtyard grimaced, the death eaters gathered around him laughed and Draco could feel his blood turn to ice. 

Luna's hand in his suddenly tightened, and his head snapped up as Neville Longbottom stepped forward. He could hear Ginny Weasley's strangled yell, as her father held her back. His ears started ringing again, as He pulled Longbottom into an awkward hug, barely registering what was happening around him, when suddenly a strangled yell sounded above the muttering of the students. He who must not be named, No, Voldemort, had sunk to his knees, Neville standing over him, the sword of Gryffindor raised over him.

\---

Harry Potter was alive, and Voldemort was dead. Draco remembered running over to Harry, to toss him his wand, remembered the glint in Harry's eyes as he cast his last spell. He remembered the terrible yell when Voldemort was killed by his own curse. Above all else he remembered Harry collapsing to his knees, his friends rushing over. He remembered Luna grasping his hand, "Let's go, we need to help those we can," her soft voice whispered to him. 

He remembered watching his parents run away from the castle, his mother sending him one last desperate glance. 

He and Blaise passed body after body, Blaise diagnosing the help they needed and Draco casting the spell or administering the treatment or in the worst-case scenario, pulling the blanket over their eyes. He knew he had no right to see Harry, had no right to talk to him, not after everything he had done. He planned on running, running and never looking back. He'd go to London, get a room in a muggle hostel, and he'd never show his face in the wizarding world again. 

But fate had other plans. Fate once again came in the shape of Luna Lovegood, who yelled after him as he was leaving. "Draco! Where do you think _you_ are going?" Draco flinched, he had hoped on making a quiet exit. "Listen, Luna, I'm not- I shouldn't be here, okay? Just, Just let me go, you'll never see me again, I promise," he tried turning away from her, but she refused to let go of his wrist. "Draco, why on earth would we want that?" 

Neville stepped up behind her, a slight smile on his grief-stricken face. "Draco, mate, you've got a lot to make up for, but we all know what you did for us, for Harry. We're _friends_ , god knows how you managed it but we care about you." As Draco was pulled into a hug, he heard more muttered agreements, felt people joining their hug. "Idiot," Ginny Weasley laughed as she wrapped her arms around his back. His heart sparked up, could he truly stay here? Could he really, truly, be forgiven for everything he has done? 

"Oh, you've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Ron Weasley's voice was harsh and loud, filled with anger and pain. Draco looked up, Ron looked awful. Tear tracks stained his dirty cheeks, he was bruised and bloodied. Hermione Granger, who was standing next to him, looked no better. "Ginny, what the _fuck_ are you doing with that- that monster!" His voice broke, as his voice grew louder. Ginny pulled away from the hug and ran up to her brother. "Whoa, Ron, just. Just calm down okay? Take a breath," she tried to get him to sit down, but Ron threw his hand off of her. "No, Gin, you better fucking explain what you were doing there, with _him_ ," his voice tightened. 

" _He_ has a name, Ron! I understand you went through hell, but you don't know the whole story. Draco was here, he helped US! I know it might sound impossible but I promise you, he's the reason most of us are still _alive_ , so don't you dare- don't you _dare_ ," she broke down in front of her brother, who looked from her to Draco. Draco just shrugged at him. Hermione stepped forward now, clearly confused but hopeful. "If- If Ginny's right he might be willing to help us, Ron." Ron's eyes softened as he looked at his girlfriend and he, very angrily, nodded his head. 

"Malfoy-" Hermione Granger looked at him with trepidation. "It's- It's Draco, you can call me Draco," he shuddered as she met his eyes. "Okay, well, Draco, if you could help? Harry is exhausted but he won't rest, he won't eat, he won't drink. We need a healer and- and I'm afraid for him, Draco." Draco nodded, stepping away from the group huddled around him, "Lead the way."

\---

Harry was walking circles in Dumbledore's office, not even looking up when Hermione pushed the mostly intact door open. "I'm _fine_ , Hermione, I told you-" His voice died down in his throat as he finally looked up, green eyes meeting Draco's grey ones. "Hi," Draco sighed. 

Harry looked at him as though he had four heads. "Draco, what?" He whispered, trying to make eye contact with Hermione, who had already closed the door behind them.

"Listen, Harry, I-

"I'm so sorry, Dra-"

They looked at each other and burst out in laughter. Draco revelled in the sound of Harry's laughter until it turned into soft sniffles. He rushed forward, taking Harry's hands in his. "Hey, Hey Harry, what- what's happening?" Draco rubbed Harry's ice-cold fingers between his, never losing eye contact with the younger boy. He softly pushed Harry forward, until his knees buckled and he was forced to sit down on a chair. "Just- can you hold me, please?" the doubt in Harry's voice shattered whatever what left of Draco's heart. He quickly wrapped himself around Harry, finally letting out a sigh he didn't know he was holding in. "You don't ever need to ask for that Harry, there's nothing I won't do for you." Draco pressed a soft kiss to Harry's unruly hair, matted with blood. 

"I'm starting to believe you," Harry murmured, lifting his head so he could look at Draco's face, eyes searching. Draco let out a soft laugh, "good," he leant his forehead against Harry's, their eyes never leaving each other. Something in the air changed. "Harry, we- we need to talk about this, about what happened at the forest." Harry lowered his eyes. "Can it wait? I just want to be with you and not worry for once," he held Draco's face, a gentle smile overtaking his features once again. "Harry, no, wait let me talk," Draco whispered, "just let me say this one thing okay?" Harry nodded.

"I need you to know that I love you, Harry James Potter. I love you more than I love myself and I need- I need you to know that. I need you to know because today I thought you were going to die-" Draco suddenly lost all train of thought, as Harry pressed his lips to Draco's. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, pulling him in tighter, all words forgotten. Harry was warm against him, his hands gripping his face, his chest pressed against Draco. Draco felt like he was on fire, he felt like he was finally home. God, he had missed this. 

Draco whined as Harry pulled away for air, trying to lean in to kiss him again. Harry smiled at him, there was something warm in his eyes. "Don't," a soft kiss was pressed to his forehead, "say," another kiss, this time on his nose, "that," Harry kissed him again, brief and caring. "I'm not going to die, Draco, we did it!" the smile never left his face completely. "We did it! I can't believe we- what's wrong?" Harry finally noticed the nervous glint in Draco's eyes, the way he tried not to grimace. "Draco, what's wrong?" Another kiss to his forehead and Draco was crying. 

"Hey, no," Harry wiped away his tears, "darling, just tell me what's wrong." Draco tried to look away but Harry forced him to look at him. "I'm- Harry, you shouldn't worry about me, you just saved the wizarding world, if anything I should be taking care of you and I'm- you shouldn't be this worried about me." Harry scoffed, "I 'shouldn't worry' about you? Draco, you daft idiot, listen to me. I love you, I'm going to worry about you, no matter what you say, so tell me what's actually wrong or I'll worry even more." Draco blushed, "You love me?" he didn't dare hope.

Harry looked him straight in the eyes. "Draco Malfoy, I love you. You might be one of the best things to ever happen to me and I love you. Every cell in my body loves you and I don't think I'll ever stop adoring you." 

"Oh," Draco breathed. "Oh, okay. I love you too." Harry smiled at him. "I know, I think I've kno-" he yawned loudly. Draco pulled him into his arms, "Come on, Potter, I think it's time for bed." Harry protested weakly. Draco softly laid him down on the mismatched couch, laughing softly when Harry refused to let him go. "Stay," Harry asked him. Draco wrapped him in his arms, his nose pressed to Harry's hair. "Always," whispered Draco. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!! I hope you guys like it! This is my first ever serious fic so I would appreciate some feedback :3 thank you so much for reading!


End file.
